Soul Divided
by I-miss-chocolate
Summary: Becker goes missing during a mission, trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly... Jecker, est, set after series 5. No real spoilers. **Now M rated for chapter 10**
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again! I'm back... got another Jecker story for you all. This is the longest story I've written, ever. It's about 9 or 10 chapters so far, but I'm still playing around with it, and it could be longer. _

_Soul divided_  
_Rating: T for now, M for later chapters_  
_Summary: Becker goes missing during a mission, lost through an anomaly. (Can't say anymore, or it will give too much away.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I am just using the characters to play with for awhile. I'll give them back. Please don't sue, I don't even own the DVD's. Lol_

_This first chapter is short, just more of an intro... __Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Becker fumbled blindly in the dark, reaching out to smack the annoying alarm. He absently thought that he really needed to get rid of the horrible device and replace it with something quieter. A giggle behind him pulled him out of his thoughts, and he rolled over to face the source of it.

"I don't know why you hate that thing so much," Jess said, laughing lightly.

"It's irritating. Why do you have to have an alarm that is so perky?" He groaned.

"I like waking up to something happy," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"That's what I have you for," Becker said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

Jess smiled, letting him push her back into the pillows as the kiss deepened. When he pulled away, she was grinning up at him. "We're going to be late if you keep that up," she joked. "Again."

Becker chucked and forced himself out of bed, searching the floor for his pants. She was right. They were late twice this month because they got distracted in the morning. He blamed Jess for being so irresistible.

He glanced over to see her already out of bed and sliding into her nightgown. She headed to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day while he headed for the shower.

"Don't use all the hot water," she called after him, making him laugh.

"Me? I'm the one that usually has to have cold showers," he argued, walking back to Jess and looming over her.

"We could always share," she suggested, winking. "Then everybody wins."

Becker growled, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Then we'd really be late." He pulled away reluctantly, forcing himself to step back and headed for the shower.

Jess sighed happily before turning back to her closet. She spent several minutes perusing her choices before deciding on an outfit, and laying it on the bed. She heard the shower shut off, and headed for the kitchen to get breakfast ready. As she was putting the bread in the toaster, she heard the bathroom door open, Becker appearing behind her a few seconds later.

"All yours," he said, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Coffee?"

"Still brewing. I'm going to shower," she said, walking away slowly. "All alone," she called in mock despair. She laughed at the low groan she heard before closing the door.

* * *

Jess wrapped the fluffy towel around her body, drying off before doing her hair and makeup. Once that was done, she crossed the small hallway to her bedroom, heading for her clothes. She dressed quickly before slipping into the matching heels and walked back to the kitchen. Becker was just setting the food on the counter, and pouring their coffee. She smiled, enjoying the scene before her. She never thought she would actually get to wake up with Becker, and see him in her kitchen, making them breakfast.

He turned to find Jess watching him, a small smile upon her lips. "What?"

"Nothing. Just happy," she replied, taking a seat at the breakfast counter.

Becker grinned back at her before taking the other stool. They ate quickly, before finishing up their morning routine. As Jess was walking back down the hall to grab her bag, Becker came up behind her, sweeping her into his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. He lowered his head to give her a deep kiss, making her moan.

When he pulled away for air, he saw her grinning up at him. "We're going to be late," she reminded him with a giggle.

"Then you should quit being so distracting, Miss Parker" he replied, lowering her to the ground.

"Me?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow at him. "That was all you, Captain."

"Nope. I blame those skirts of yours. And the heels, definitely the heels," he added.

"Oh, so now it's my fault we're always late?"

"Glad you're finally seeing reason," he joked.

Jess huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't know why I put up with you," she said, walking away.

Becker caught up to her, grabbing her hand. "Because I have lovely hair," he teased, making her blush and smack his arm. His chuckle echoed down the hall as they left her flat and headed to work.

Arriving at the ARC, Becker was pleased to note they had made it on time. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they reached the ADD, before he headed down to his office.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short. If I added the next part, it'd be too long, so I just cut it here. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you liked it! As always, love hearing what you think, so I know what is good, and what I need to work on._


	2. Chapter 2

_A bit sooner than promised, but I was bored, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jess knocked lightly on his office door, entering when he answered. "Lunch?" She asked, holding up a bag. "I had Abby pick us up something."

"Perfect," he said. "I'm starved."

Jess set the bag on his desk and dropped into the seat across from him. He moved files out of the way while she pulled out the containers and arranged everything between them. She smiled as she thought about how quickly this had become another ritual of theirs.

They chatted about work as they ate, finished up the meal quickly. Jess reached back for the bag, pulling out the last container. Becker laughed as she opened it, revealing a chocolate cake. "You going to share that?"

"Nope," she answered, pulling the container towards her. She took a bite, humming in contentment as she did.

Becker stood, walking slowly around the desk. Jess looked up at him, her eyes widening. She tried to stand, but was too slow. Becker leaned over her, placing a hand on each side of the chair, trapping her. He bent down, kissing her, his tongue darting out to taste the chocolate on her lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, grinning. "Delicious," he said, licking his lips as he pulled away. He turned suddenly, grabbing the cake and walking back around the desk. He dropped into his chair, propping his feet on his desk, and took a large bite.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jess pouted.

"Not anymore," Becker said, taking another bite.

Jess stood up, stretching over the desk to try and reach it, but Becker simply slid his chair back. Jess glared at him, making him laugh. He met her gaze, before taking another bite and then setting the plate down. She looked down at the cake, now half gone, then turned her glare back to him. "That was mean, Becker," she said, walking over to him. She mimicked his earlier pose, putting her hands on either side of him. A second later she let out a surprised squeal as he grabbed her legs, lifting her to sit on his lap.

Becker pulled her head down, letting his lips brush against hers softly. She whimpered, enjoying the taste of chocolate and Becker, and brought her hands up to twist in his hair. They broke apart, gasping for air. "I don't know why you have to do that every time," he teased.

"You know better than to come between me and chocolate," she answered.

"So you love chocolate more than me?"

Jess pretended to think, so Becker began tickling her until she squirmed above him. "Becker!" she gasped between giggles. He finally stopped, letting her catch her breath. She reluctantly stepped back, returning to her own chair and straightening her clothes. She glanced at her watch, sighing softly. "Guess I better get back to the hub," she said. "Dinner tonight?"

Becker nodded. "Chinese? My place?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick something up on the way over." Jess walked back over and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

The alarms blasted throughout the ARC, interrupting the program updates Jess was working on. She slid her chair across the floor, stopping in front of her keyboard, and pulled up the detector information.

"What have we got, Jess?" Becker asked, appearing behind her, followed by the rest of his team.

"It's down by the docks, it looks like some sort of factory," she replied, still typing. "I've got a camera feed. There it is. It looks like a construction site. I'm sending directions to your satnav now."

"Any incursions yet?" Matt questioned.

"Not that I can see." She watched everyone leave, calling out for them to be safe before the elevator doors closed.

As she watched the feeds, she saw the anomaly surging. "Something's coming through," she warned over the earpiece.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Hard to tell. It looks like a dog, or hyena maybe.

"Sounds like an Aelurodon," Connor said.

"Keep an eye on it for us, Jess. We're almost there," Matt said.

* * *

They got to the site a few minutes later, everyone carefully approaching the building. Jess led them to the door and hacked security to get them inside. They moved slowly around the large room, a building in the middle of construction. There were supplies and boxes stacked across the floor, the anomaly floating in the air in one corner.

"Get it locked," Matt ordered, glancing to Connor and Abby. "We'll find the creature." He and Emily joined Becker in searching the room for the incursion.

Connor was just about to sit down on a crate to set up the locking device when Abby grabbed his arm. He gave her a confused glance so she pointed to the label on the box. _Danger: Explosives_

"Thanks, Abby," he said, moving several feet from the box before he began setting up. A minute later he activated the device, and the anomaly shrunk to a hardened ball of light.

"Any sign of the creature, Jess?" Matt called as they worked.

"Sorry, there are only a couple cameras set up. It might have gone upstairs."

Becker nodded, walking towards the staircase. Matt and Emily were across the room, and began moving that way. As Becker disappeared up the stairs, everyone heard a loud growl, followed by EMD blasts. They all took off running for the stairs, only to freeze as the creature tumbled down, landing on the floor. It skidded to a stop at their feet as Becker ran back down the stairs, weapon raised. "Found it," he said with a small grin.

"Let's get it back through the anomaly," Abby said.

Everyone moved slowly towards the creature, watching it carefully. Connor went to the anomaly and opened up as they lifted the beast and began carrying it forward. Just before they reached the ball of light, it flickered again, and another creature leapt through, knocking Connor to the ground. They dropped the other creature, abandoning it to help Connor. Abby blasted the beast off him before leaning over to check him over.

"I'm alright," he said, standing slowly. "Just a scratch," he said as he glanced to his bleeding arm.

"Abby, go help him clean up that cut, we'll get the creatures through," Matt ordered. They both nodded and left the room. "Alright, let's get these things home."

The three of them turned to the closest creature, and heaved it back through the anomaly. As they turned back to the first one, they were surprised to see it gone. "Damn it," Becker said, raising his weapon again.

They spread out, searching for the creature. A second later it appeared, leaping onto some boxes near the anomaly, and focusing its attention on Becker. Emily and Matt circled around it while he distracted it. As it jumped for him, Becker fired, knocking it back into the crates at the same time that Matt and Emily fired. An instant later, there was a loud explosion, throwing them all off their feet.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter up soon. Hope you liked it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Abby and Connor turned around as they heard a loud noise. They ran back to the building to see one corner of it covered in flames. Jess' voice was in their earpieces, saying she saw an explosion before she lost the camera feeds, and was sending help to them. As Abby began looking for a water source to douse the flames, Connor ran into the building.

Coughing, he slowly moved towards the flames, calling out to his team mates. A few seconds later, he heard Matt answer, and ran that direction. Matt was lying on top of Emily, both of them covered with debris, but away from the flames. Connor carefully lifted the material off of them, and they both helped Emily off the ground. She had a large cut on her forehead, but insisted she was fine.

"Let's get you out of here," Matt said, lifting her up. "Find Becker. I'll be back as soon as I get her out of here," he told Connor.

Connor nodded, and began calling out for Becker. As he searched, he heard back up arrive. A team quickly put out the flames, and began moving things around to search for Becker. He heard Jess asking if there was any news, her voice full of worry as she explained there was no signal from his black box. "Nothing yet. His box was probably just damaged," he suggested, trying to help calm her.

A search team was questioning Matt while they all cleared the area. "He was in this corner, near the anomaly," he explained. He didn't voice his worries that Becker had gone through the anomaly; everyone knowing it was a good possibility.

* * *

Jess sat frozen in front of the ADD, trying to keep herself from panicking. She had seen the blast a second before the cameras were lost, but she didn't see what had happened to Becker. She tried to ignore the thoughts that were telling her that he was either dead or lost through the anomaly. Since she had no cameras, all she could do was listen to the teams as they systematically cleared each section of the building. She let out a small gasp as the anomaly reading disappeared from the ADD, praying Becker was still in the building.

Several minutes later, Emily appeared, helped by Abby. She took the injured woman to the medical bay before coming to talk to Jess. "They'll find him," she said, squeezing Jess' hand.

"I know," Jess replied, trying to sound hopeful, but failing.

"We've cleared the entire building," a member of the rescue team said suddenly, making Jess jump. "I'm sorry, there's no sign of Captain Becker. The blast must have knocked him into the anomaly."

Jess felt tears roll down her face as a sob fell from her lips. She felt her legs buckle under her, and Abby grabbed her, helping her back into her chair. Wrapping her arms around Jess, she tried to soothe her friend, not knowing what to do to help. Jess pushed her away suddenly, and ran for the locker room. Abby found her a few moments later, sitting on the floor after getting sick. She let Abby help her off the floor, and lead her over to the benches. They sat quietly, Jess softly weeping. Emily found them there after she was taken care of, and joined them, holding Jess' hand gently.

Matt and Connor returned later, and found them sitting in the same position. "I'm sorry, Jess," Matt started, crouching in front of the crying woman. "We searched everywhere. He was standing right in front of the anomaly, he must have gone through. I promise we will do everything we can to get him back."

Jess nodded, whimpering softly. "We have to," she said finally.

"We will," Connor agreed. "I'll find a way."

"Why don't I take you home," Abby suggested.

"No!" Jess shouted. "I should be here, helping."

They all exchanged worried glances, before Matt nodded. "Alright. Why don't you get all the data from the ADD to Connor, and he can start working on a plan."

"Okay," she answered softly, pushing herself off the bench. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, and headed to the ADD. She ignored the sympathetic looks everyone was giving her and forced herself to keep breathing evenly. Sitting in her chair, she began pulling up all the data from the anomaly, and forwarded the information down to Connor's lab.

Once that was done, she tried to keep herself busy, but kept losing focus. Eventually, Lester called her into his office. He told her that she should go home and try and rest. She tried to argue at first, but realized she wasn't doing any good there, and agreed. She got someone to watch the ADD, and headed to the menagerie to look for Abby.

Abby drove her home, and led her up the stairs to her flat. "Can I get you anything, Jess?" She asked after settling her friend on the couch.

"No," Jess answered. "I'll be okay. You should go back to work."

"I told Lester I was taking the rest of the day off."

"You don't have to do that, Abby. I think I'm just going to try and go to sleep."

"If you're sure," Abby started. Jess nodded. "Okay. Please call if you need anything." She gave Jess a quick hug, and left.

Once she was alone, Jess let her tears fall freely. Standing slowly, she walked down the hall to her room. She froze in the doorway, seeing the alarm clock, and she let a sob escape. She thought back to how happy she was that morning, wondering how things had turned from happy to awful in just one day. Shaking, she walked towards the alarm clock, and ripped it off the table. Feeling all the emotions overwhelm her, she screamed, throwing the clock at the wall, and watched it break into pieces.

Jess collapsed to the floor, crying. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she eventually felt her sobs subside, and lifted herself up. She glanced at the bed, and realized she couldn't sleep there. Grabbing a blanket, she took it back down the hall, and sat on the couch. Wrapping it around herself, she laid back on the couch and let her exhaustion take over.

* * *

_Let me know how I'm doing :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Becker... sorry this one is so short. I tried to expand it, but my muse just isn't cooperating. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I wanted to get the next part up, so here you go. _  
_Enjoy_

* * *

Becker saw the explosion and felt the blast toss him backwards. Before he could react, he was thrown off his feet and cursed as he passed through the anomaly. He landed on hard ground and felt himself slide down a rocky slope. Digging his feet in, he tried to stop his descent. Once he got stable, he shook his head to try and clear his vision and took in his surroundings. He was on the side of a small embankment, the anomaly hovering close to the edge, high above him. Taking a quick look around to make sure he was alone, he did a quick assessment, and was grateful he was uninjured, and had his EMD still clipped to his vest.

He quickly began making his way up the hill, rushing towards the anomaly. When he was a short distance from the anomaly, he saw it flicker, so he began to move faster. He was just a couple meters from it and saw it flicker once more and then disappear. "Damn it!" he yelled, staring at the now empty space in front of him. He stood there in disbelief for a few minutes, too stunned to move. A noise in the distance pulled him out of his trance, and he forced himself to think and come up with a plan.

He knew he needed to find shelter, and food and water. Looking around, he spotted some trees nearby, and headed for them.

Picking a large one, he climbed it, trying to get a better look at the area. He saw a small river a few meters away, telling himself he would go check it out in the morning. Pulling open the pockets of his vest, he took an inventory of his supplies. He was glad he always planned for everything as he noted the power bar, pocket knife, box of matches, and miniature first aid kit. Putting it all away, he settled against the tree trunk as the sun slowly set.

As he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Jess popped into his mind, and he drew a ragged breath. He knew she was probably going crazy with worry, and he felt his heart ache as he thought about what she was going through. He was thankful that she had their friends with her, to try and comfort her, and hoped she was doing alright. As he let himself drift off to sleep, he sent out a silent prayer that he would somehow get back to her.

* * *

A noise below him had Becker jerking awake, clutching his EMD. He looked down, and spotted some small creatures moving around on the ground. He realized they were not a threat, and relaxed slightly. Watching them, he noted the bushes they were eating from, and which plants they were avoiding. After they left, he lowered himself to the ground, and headed for the bush they had been eating from. He picked a couple berries, and put one in his mouth. It tasted alright, so he grabbed a few more, munching on them as he headed for the stream he had found.

He moved slowly once he got close to it, checking for more creatures. Once he was sure he was alone, he crouched down and cupped some water into his hands, taking a small sip. He gulped down some more once he assessed that it was clean, getting his fill. After, he scooped up some more, splashing it over his face to wake himself up fully.

Deciding he didn't want to be away from the anomaly site too long, Becker headed back to his tree, making sure he could see the area. Once he was sure he could, he began making plans, knowing he could be stuck awhile, but praying he wouldn't be. He gathered up wood for fires, sharpening some longer pieces into weapons. He took a break as the hot sun beat down on him, trying to think of what else he could do. Trying to remember all the reports and stories from Abby and Connor, he dug into his pockets to try and find some metal for a detector. He grabbed his keys from his pocket, and carried them over to the site with a large branch. After digging a hole and securing a tree branch to the ground, he hung the keys from it, letting them dangle.

While he was walking back to his tree, Becker heard a noise behind him. Turning with his EMD raised, he spotted another of the creatures that had come through the anomaly. It jumped for him, and Becker fired, letting a small grin appear as it dropped to the ground. "This is your fault," he muttered, firing again to make sure it was really out. He shoved it over the embankment, watching it disappeared from sight. He waited around for a few minutes to see if the creature was alone before deciding it was.

Satisfied he was once again alone; Becker went back to his camp and pulled out his power bar, eating it slowly and telling himself he would need to hunt in the morning. He finished with the weapons he was making as the sun started to set. As it grew dark, he built a small fire, warming himself beside it until he felt his eyes begin to droop closed.

Kicking some dirt over the fire, he made sure it was completely doused before climbing back into the tree. He settled against it, and closed his eyes. Again, visions of Jess filled his mind as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_Sorry it's another short one. Next chapter coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Back to Jess... This is a bit longer, but I couldn't find a good spot to split it.  
Hope you like it...  
_

* * *

Sunlight streaming through the window hit her eyes, waking Jess several hours later. Sitting up, she glanced around in confusion for a moment, before remembering the previous day. Tears formed in her eyes, but she forced them away, refusing to cry again. She got up and began getting ready for work, trying to push away all the reminders of Becker she saw around her flat.

She made some toast, knowing she needed to keep her strength up, so she could help find a way to bring him home. While sipping her tea, she felt her stomach churn, and ran for the bathroom to get sick again. She guessed that all the stress was making her sick, and told herself to try and calm down, knowing she couldn't help Becker by making herself sick.

She brushed her teeth and straightened her makeup, and then threw away the remains of her breakfast before heading to work. Since her car was left there the night before, she called a taxi. Once she arrived at the ARC, she walked straight to the ADD, purposely ignoring all the hushed whispers and sad looks everyone was giving her. Connor was at the ADD, and she approached him quickly.

"How are you doing?" He questioned when he spotted her.

"What have you got so far?" She said instead of answering his question.

"According to the data, the anomaly led to the Miocene. That matches up with the Aelurodon that came through," he explained. "As far as times to get stuck in, this isn't the best, but it could be worse. There should at least be plenty of food and water for him."

Jess nodded, trying to let his words calm her. "How do we get him back?"

"I've been working on a device, like the one Helen had, that can control anomalies. It still needs a lot of work, since I've been working from scratch, but I think I can get it re-opened."

"How long?"

"I don't know," he answered sadly. "It could take some time, maybe a few weeks. I'm sorry."

Jess tried to keep her emotions even, but knew she was failing. "Thank you, Connor."

"It's Becker," Connor started, trying to cheer her up. "If I can survive something like that, he definitely can," he joked.

"You're right," Jess replied, forcing a small smile. "He'll be fine." Connor nodded, and headed for his lab. "He has to be," she whispered to herself as she sat in her chair, and began working.

* * *

Jess ran every system update she could think of, trying to keep busy. There were no anomalies that day, so the ARC was quiet. She had to keep resisting the urge to check on Connor every few minutes, knowing he needed to be left alone to work.

Once her day was done, she headed home. She turned the TV on loudly to chase away the silence and her sad thoughts, and made herself a light dinner. She was grateful she kept it down, and headed back to the couch to sleep, not wanting to be in her bed alone.

She woke to the sun in her face again, and tried to go through her morning routine. As she ate breakfast, she once again felt sick, and ran for the bathroom. Still shaking, she reached into the cabinet for mouthwash. Her hand froze as she looked at the other objects in the cabinet, and her eyes fell on an unopened box on the bottom shelf. A gasp fell from her lips as she spotted it. Doing some quick math, Jess felt tears start to run down her face. "Oh, God," she whispered, realizing she was two weeks late. She replayed the last couple days, and started trembling as she thought about the upset stomach she had been blaming on stress. Sliding down the wall, she dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she sobbed.

Abby found her there an hour later, after she didn't show up for work and wasn't answering her phone. "Jess!" she called, rushing to her friend's side. "Are you alright?"

Jess shook her head, unable to speak through her sobs.

"Talk to me, Jess." Abby pleaded, worry filling her voice.

"I don't know how this happened," Jess started, still crying.

Abby was confused, and worried about her friend. "Breathe, Jess," Abby said, trying to calm her. "That's it," she said as Jess took a slow, deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant," Jess whispered after a couple more minutes.

Abby gasped, now understanding why Jess was so upset. "Are you sure?"

"I'm late, and have been sick the last few mornings," Jess explained, still trembling.

"Let's get you off this cold floor," Abby suggested, helping Jess up. She led Jess to the couch, sitting her down slowly. "I'll go to the market, and get a test. Let's find out for sure," she said.

Jess nodded. "Thank you," she muttered.

"I'll be right back," Abby called, leaving quickly. She drove to the nearest market and found a test, rushing back to Jess. She handed it her and led her back to the bathroom.

Jess quickly read the instructions, and followed them carefully before rejoining Abby on the couch. "Two minutes," she said quietly, closing her eyes. Abby nodded, wrapping her arms around her.

They sat in silence, Jess still shaking lightly. Abby glanced at the clock and announced it was time. "Do you want me to look?" she offered. Jess nodded, so she walked down the hall. She took a moment to prepare herself and then looked at the test. _Positive,_ it read. Abby sucked in a breath, worry for her friend filling her mind. Taking another calming breath, she went back to Jess, who watched her with fear in her eyes. "It's positive," she said quietly.

Jess cried out, tears quickly appearing again. She reached out for Abby, holding her tightly as she cried. "I can't do this without him."

"It'll be alright," Abby whispered, trying to calm her. "You can do this, Jess. We'll get him back."

Jess nodded eventually, releasing Abby. "I need to get cleaned up," she stated, taking a few deep breaths.

"Do you want to take the day off?"

Jess shook her head. "No. I need to do something to keep busy." She started walking down the hall before pausing. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. We'll do it whenever you're ready," Abby agreed.

"Thank you." She headed back to the bathroom, her eyes falling on the test on the counter. She looked at it, seeing the positive reading for herself. She closed her eyes, fighting back more tears. She shoved it into the trash before cleaning her face and fixing her makeup. Once she was satisfied she looked alright, she returned to Abby. "Ready."

Abby drove them to work, not speaking about the pregnancy, but shooting worried glances to Jess every now and then. She said goodbye to Jess at the ADD, whispering that Jess could call her if she needed anything before leaving.

Jess thanked her and got to work. Connor stopped by a short time later, telling her he had made a little progress, but it would be a few days before he could get something to test. Jess thanked him, grateful he was working so hard.

An alert sounded as he left, drawing him back to the ADD. Jess pulled up the screens, instantly focusing on work. She explained to the team when they appeared where it was, purposely not looking at the soldier that was taking Becker's place. They headed out, quickly closing up the anomaly before anything came through. Jess was glad it was an easy mission, and quickly busied herself with paperwork.

Abby lingered at the ADD after the team returned, asking Jess how she was feeling, and checking to see if she had eaten. "Not yet, I was about to get something," Jess answered.

Abby came with her, both settling into a corner table in the dining area. Abby got them something to eat while Jess pulled out her laptop, and began searching online for information on pregnancies. "I should go to a doctor and get another test, just to be sure," she whispered.

"I'll go with you," Abby offered.

"Thanks." She checked to make sure they were alone before pulling out her phone to set up an appointment. "They have an opening tonight," she told Abby.

"Okay."

* * *

The rest of the day moved slowly, Jess anxious for her appointment. When the day ended, Abby appeared at her side, asking if she was ready. Jess nodded, following her silently to the car. She gave Abby the address, not speaking until they arrived. "Thank you, Abby. I don't think I could do this alone."

"No problem." They entered together, and waited until Jess was called back.

She took the test, and returned to the waiting area, telling Abby what the nurse told her. "It will take a bit."

They flipped through magazines while waiting. Jess picked one up that was full of pictures of babies, letting her mind wander. "I always wanted kids," she said after a few minutes. "I just thought I would be older. I wanted to get married," she admitted.

"You still can do that, Jess," Abby told her.

"What if we can't get him back?"

"We will," Abby started. The rest of her reply was cut short as a nurse appeared, calling Jess back. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Jess nodded gratefully. She walked down the hall, and sat where she was told, Abby taking the chair near her.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said before leaving the room. He appeared a couple minutes later, greeting both women.

"I have your results here, Miss Parker." He opened a file in his hands, glancing at the notes for a moment. "Congratulations, you are pregnant."

Jess simply nodded, having expected the news. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Are you alright?" He asked, not used to the lack of emotion when he gave this type of news.

Jess felt her lip trembling, and glanced to Abby. Abby spoke for her, coming up with something quickly. "The father is a soldier, he recently went missing during a mission."

"Oh. I'm very sorry. I hope he comes home safely."

"Thank you," Jess said softly. "What should I be doing to take care of myself?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I have a list of vitamins you can take that will help with development," he said. "I'll have the nurse set up some appointments for you, so we can monitor your progress." Turning around, he opened a drawer and handed Jess some pamphlets. "These will answer some of the questions I'm sure you have."

Jess thanked him, taking all the information. They left the office after Jess set up a few appointments, and Abby drove them back to the ARC. "Thank you for being there, Abby."

Abby smiled in return. "Do you need anything? I can pick you up in the morning if you want."

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Jess waved as Abby headed back in to meet Connor, and then headed to her car. Once she reached her flat, she sat on the couch, and spread out all the information the doctor had given her. She spent a little time going through it after she made some dinner, forcing herself to eat.

Yawning, Jess put everything to the side, and curled up on the couch. "I miss you, Becker," she whispered. She put a hand on her stomach, and cried softly, wishing he was there to talk to her about this.

* * *

_This was originally going to be two chapters, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging again. I'll post the next chapter in a little while, just in case I don't have time to update this weekend. :)  
_

_Hope you're still enjoying this. As always, love hearing what you all think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Back to Becker. Jumping around a bit, hope it's not too confusing...  
_

* * *

Becker woke as the sun rose the next morning, and climbed down from the tree. He looked around before trying to decide what to do for food. Deciding to check for fish first, he went to the river to get a drink and then watched the water closely. A few minutes later, he spotted movement in the water, some fish swimming around. He grabbed the spear he had made, and thrust it into the water.

It took a few attempts before he managed to get one. Smiling in victory, he pulled it off the spear, making sure it was dead, and carried it back to his camp. Setting it on a rock, he stacked wood for a fire and then cleaned the fish while it heated up. Once the fired burned down, he propped his meal up on some sticks and waited for it to cook.

He ate it quickly, glad for something more substantial then berries. Deciding to get some more, he headed back for the river and spent the afternoon catching several fish. He took them all back to camp, and smoked them over the fire, knowing they would last a couple days like that. Once that was done, he set them in a hollow log he'd found and put them up in the tree to keep scavengers away.

Throughout the day, Becker kept glancing back at the anomaly site, wishing for the golden light to appear so he could return home. Thinking of home only brought Jess to mind, and he instantly felt depressed. He had avoided thinking about her by staying busy, but now he had nothing to do again. He wondered how she was doing without him, and if she missed him as much as he missed her. He knew she would be keeping busy as well, and hopefully working with Connor to get him home. Sighing, he forced the thoughts from his mind, and tried to find something else to occupy his mind.

Standing, he looked around, and picked a direction. Grabbing his weapons, he started walking, deciding to explore further. Being cautious, he went to the anomaly site first, and shaped some stones into an arrow, pointing the direction he had gone. He figured if rescue did come, they would know where he was and be able to find him. That done, he started walking, glancing at the sun to see how long he could go before needing to turn back.

He found some caves that he thought would make a good shelter if he needed it, but didn't note anything else of interest. He walked until the sun was starting to fade, and then turned around to return to his camp. Walking back, he had nothing to occupy his mind, and his thoughts turned to home again. He missed Jess, and his friends. He wanted real food, and a warm bed to sleep in, and someone to talk to. He shook his head at the thought. A few years ago, he was used to being alone, and actually preferred it that way. His team, his friends changed that. He randomly thought how lucky Abby and Connor were to at least be stuck together, and then felt slightly guilty. He wouldn't wish his fate on anyone else, even if it meant he was alone forever.

Refusing to think so negatively, he turned his thoughts back to Jess, thinking of how much fun they had before the mission that went so badly. He smiled softly thinking about how much he loved her, and knew he couldn't imagine his life without her now.

Reaching his camp, he built a small fire to heat up a fish. He ate while watching the flames dance before deciding to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Becker jolted awake as he heard a loud noise in the distance. Looking around, he noticed it was still dark, and wondered what had woken him. The noise sounded again, and he realized it was thunder. Turning his eyes to the sky, he realized it wasn't as early as he thought; the sky was just covered by dark storm clouds. "Great, just what I needed," he muttered, gathering his supplies quickly. Glad he had found the caves a few days ago, he got all his stuff and took off running as lightning flashed across the sky and the first drops began to fall on him. He cursed and picked up his pace, reaching the nearest cave just as the rain began to come down heavily.

He lit a branch on fire, using it to light his way a bit further into the cave. He cautiously checked for any hidden occupants after setting his supplies down. Building a small fire, he settled in, leaning against a wall, watching the lightning flash occasionally and the rain fall. He let the sound of it lull him back to sleep.

He woke later to sun shining through the mouth of the cave, and ventured out to see the remains of the storm. The ground was soaked, large puddles everywhere. Deciding it was safer to stay where he was; he went back to the cave and ate some of the food he had collected the day before. After eating, he grabbed a branch from the fire and started exploring the cave. It was only a few meters deep, but he figured it would make a good home for the time being if need be.

A quick inventory told him he had enough food for another day, but he would still have to go back to the river for water. Making a decision, he left some of his supplies hidden in the cave, and headed back to his camp in the trees. He figured he could stay there as long as the weather allowed, and move back to the cave without too much trouble if the storms kept up.

Getting back to the river, he noticed it had grown larger thanks to the storm, and was grateful he saw plenty of fish still swimming around. He caught a few more fish just in case, and returned to the tree line to gather more wood. It was all wet, so he piled some up on rocks, hoping it would dry by nightfall.

As the sky darkened once again, he grabbed up a handful of the wood and his catch from the day and headed for the caves, seeing lightning flash on the horizon. The first drops began to fall just before he reached the cave, getting him wet. He dropped the wood as he got inside, trying to shake the water from his hair. A noise coming from the back of the cave had him reaching for his EMD. He stepped forward a bit to see an aelurodoncome out of the darkness of the cave, slinking towards him. He squeezed the trigger, panicking when nothing happened, realizing the power supply must be drained. He tossed it to the side, reaching into his pocket for his knife instead.

The creature jumped, hitting him in the chest and they fell to the ground. It clawed at him, snapping its jaw and snarling. A sharp claw dug into his lower arm, slicing the skin open. Pushing it back, Becker managed to move his hand, shoving the blade roughly into its side. It howled, dropping to the ground. He shoved it off him, kicking it to make sure it was dead.

Satisfied, he turned back to his wood, building a fire so he could assess his injuries. He got it burning and sat down, pulling out his first aid supplies. There was a large gash on his arm; he figured it probably needed stitches, but he had to settle for cleaning it and placing a bandage on the wound.

After he took care of that, he looked back to the creature, trying to decide what to do with it. He thought about gutting it for meat, or maybe the hide. If he was here in winter, he might need the extra covering. Deciding he could figure it out in the morning, he moved it to the back of the cave for the night, and settled in by the fire, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

_Next chapter up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you like...  
_

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur for Jess. She tried to focus on work, and managed to keep herself busy between reports and a few anomalies. Connor gave her daily updates on his work, and she thanked him constantly. She put on a smile for her coworkers, and only Abby knew that she went home and cried each night. She would put her hands on her still flat stomach, and wish that Becker was with her, imagining his reaction when she told him the news. Would he be happy, she thought. Or terrified like she was?

The thought made her nervous again, wondering what he would say when she told him the news. She prayed he would be excited. The more she thought about the idea of baby, the more torn she was. She had always wanted children, but never imagined she would be so young, or that she might have to do it alone. Refusing to give up hope, she tried to think positive, and began to put all her efforts into doing things right. She spent her free time online, reading up on what to expect during pregnancy, and ordered the vitamins the doctor recommended.

A week after Becker had gone missing, she decided she would need to tell the team eventually, and figured the sooner the better. After work that evening, she called Abby, and asked her to come over with Connor, then did the same with Matt and Emily.

She paced her living room nervously as she waited for them all, and nearly jumped when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Matt and Emily standing there, looking worried.

"Is everything okay, Jess?" Matt asked as she let them in. She just nodded, wanting to tell them all together.

Abby and Connor appeared as she was offering them drinks. Abby told Connor to go sit with Matt and Emily, and that she would help Jess. Heading to the kitchen, Abby whispered to her. "Are you ready for this?"

"No, but I think I should just get it over with." Jess handed some bottles of water to Abby, and they carried them into the main room. Once everyone was seated, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "I have some news." They all looked at her expectantly, so she took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

The room was utterly silent for a few moments as they all took in her news. Connor was the first to speak, jumping up to congratulate her and sweep her up into a hug. "That's great, Jess!"

She couldn't hold back a giggle as he spun her around. "Can't breathe," she muttered, and he set her down quickly.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" he questioned, dropping his eyes down to her stomach.

"I'm fine," she answered, moving to sit down.

"Congratulations, Jess," Emily said, giving her a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and a little sick, but that's to be expected apparently."

"How far are you?" Matt questioned.

"Just about a month. I found out the other day," she explained. She dropped her hands to her stomach and sighing softly.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, sensing her sadness.

"I just wish Becker was here, so I could tell him," she admitted. "I'm so scared of doing this alone."

"You're not alone, Jess," Abby said, moving to sit by her. "We're all here for you, no matter what happens." Everyone agreed, telling her they would all be there to help her.

"Thanks," she said, tears appearing in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Don't worry, Jess. We'll get him back. I won't have my little niece or nephew not knowing his father," Connor told her, glad when she gave him a small smile.

"I know."

They all stayed to chat with her for a few more minutes, before letting her go to bed.

She once again curled up on the couch, and drifted off, feeling slightly better now that her secret was out in the open.

* * *

Jess woke up, a scream caught in her throat. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself after her nightmare. She shuddered as she thought about it; they had managed to open the anomaly, but they were too late, Becker was dead on the other side. She prayed that wouldn't be the case, telling herself that Becker was a strong soldier; he would do everything he could to come home to her.

She managed to drift back to sleep, resting lightly until her phone alarm began to beep. Groaning, she forced herself out of bed to start getting ready for work. Walking into the ARC, she put on a fake smile, trying not to think about the fact that it had now been two weeks since Becker was missing.

As she was going over some reports from the night shift, Connor came running up to her. "Jess!" he called, skidding to a stop.

Jess couldn't help but grin at his entrance. "Everything okay?"

"I've got something. I just need to run a couple more tests, but I think I can re-open the anomaly."

Jess let out a small cry of joy, throwing her arms around the scientist. "I knew you could do it!"

Connor laughed, returning her hug. "I should have something ready by tomorrow," he explained. "Then we can give it a try."

"Thank you!" She pulled away, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst in the middle of the hub. "I'll let you get to work then."

"I'll let you know how the tests go later."

Jess thanked him again, returning to her chair. She couldn't keep the large smile off her face. She knew it wasn't a guarantee, but just having hope brightened her mood considerably. She let her hand drift down to her stomach, whispering to the baby that daddy would be home soon. A strangled cough behind her made her jump and spin around.

Lester stood behind her, staring at her in shock. "Something you need to tell me?"

Jess paled, realizing she hadn't spoken to him yet about her pregnancy. "Oops," she muttered, giving him an embarrassed smile. "I'm going to need some time off in about nine months," she said, trying to keep it light.

Lester stared at her for a minute, his eyes flitting down to her stomach and back up to her reddening face. "I suppose congratulations are in order," he finally said.

"Thank you, Lester." Jess let out a sigh of relief as he simply nodded and walked away. She had been worried about his reaction, and was glad it wasn't that bad.

* * *

There was an anomaly later in the day, keeping the team busy for a couple of hours as they tried to catch several small creatures that came through and were wreaking havoc in an office building.

After they returned, Connor and Abby lingered at the ADD, checking on Jess. "I'm going to go run my trials on the device," Connor said, kissing Abby on the cheek and giving a hopeful smile to Jess.

"How have you been feeling?" Abby said, turning back to her friend.

"Much better today, actually. Oh, and Lester knows."

"Really? How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought. I think he's in shock though," Jess replied, laughing lightly. She broke off to yawn.

"You should go home Jess, and get some rest."

"I know, but I want to know how Connor is doing."

"I'll call you if he has any news, promise."

"Thanks, Abby." Jess waited for someone to come and relieve her and then drove home. Feeling truly hopeful for the first time, her mood was greatly improved. She made herself a nice dinner, and then took a relaxing bath before heading to the couch to go to bed. Settling in, she prayed Becker would be with her soon.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Next chapter soon  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy_

* * *

Becker cursed as he once again missed the fish he was trying to spear awkwardly with one hand, looking down to his injured arm. He had woken up to it throbbing a couple days ago, and the pain had only gotten worse. He tried cleaning the wound, but it was clearly infected, and he didn't have anything to treat it with. Cradling it to his body, he tried again to catch a fish. Several attempts later, he finally caught one. Sighing with relief, he set it to the side and decided to try again. An hour later, he was hot and frustrated, so he gave up.

Taking his small meal back to camp, he quickly cooked it up, but took his time to eat it, knowing it might be awhile before he managed to get more. Exhausted from the heat, he settled against the trunk of a tree, and looked around for creatures before laying his head back to rest. He knew he wouldn't be able to climb with only one good arm, so figured he should rest now, and then head back to the cave.

Awhile later, he opened his eyes, realizing he'd actually fallen asleep as the sun was starting to set in the distance. Feeling grateful no animals had disturbed him, he forced himself to get up and try and catch more food. He glanced over to his EMD, wishing it hadn't died so he could try and hunt something. He'd finished off the last of the edible meat from the Aelurodon the day before, and cursed himself for not saving more of it. Deciding to stop feeling sorry for himself, he went back to the river, and spent the remaining daylight he had left fishing. He took his catches back to the camp and smoked them all, picking a smaller one for dinner.

He had just started eating when a strange noise reached his ears. Freezing, he looked around, trying to find the source. He listened carefully, and didn't hear it again, so brushed it off as his imagination. A few seconds later, he heard it again, and realized what it was.

Jumping up, he took off running to the anomaly site, hearing the sound of metal tinkling growing louder. When he was a few meters away, he saw the golden light appearing in the air. He skidded to just before reaching it, waiting to see if something would come through, and praying it would be his team mates. The anomaly began to surge as something moved through it, and a moment later he was greeted with the site of Matt.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Becker said as he approached.

Matt laughed before stepping forward. "If you dream about me, Mate, I don't want to know," he replied.

Becker rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He glanced to the anomaly. "Let's get out of here."

Matt nodded, stepping through the light with his friend. As Becker appeared on the other side, the rest of the team cheered, rushing forward. Abby reached him first, pulling Becker into a hug. She jumped back when he hissed in pain, looking at him with worry.

"Just a scratch," he replied automatically.

"Ya, right," she said, looking him over. "Nice beard."

Becker brought a hand up to rub his face, having hated the fact that he couldn't shave. "I cannot wait to have a hot shower and shave."

"Let's get back to the ARC and get that arm looked at," Matt said. "Can you close it back up, Connor?"

Becker looked to the scientist, noticing a device in his hand. "You did this?" He asked, gesturing to the anomaly. Connor nodded, grinning at him. "Thanks, Temple."

"Anytime, Action Man." He pushed a few buttons on the device, and the anomaly disappeared.

Becker glared at him, but kept silent, figuring Connor earned some rights for saving his life. He followed everyone back to the truck, finally relaxing for the first time in weeks. When the got closer to the ARC, he started getting anxious, wanting to see Jess. When they walked through the hub, he was surprised to see someone else sitting there. He turned to his team with a questioning look. "Jess?"

"She's at home," Matt explained. "We didn't want to upset her if this didn't work, so we decided to test it without her."

"Oh," Becker replied, his mood dropping.

"We'll take you there as soon as you get your arm looked at," Abby told him.

"Thanks." He headed for the medical bay, not surprised when several people, including Lester, stopped him to welcome him home. He sat silently while his wound was checked out, getting confirmation that it was indeed infected. The doctor cleaned it up, and gave him some prescriptions, telling him to come in to have it checked again in the morning. Thanking him, he headed straight for the locker room, wanting to get cleaned up before seeing Jess.

An hour later, he was showered, shaved, and in clean clothes. He returned to the hub to rejoin his team and Lester. Lester told him to take a few days off to recover, but to make sure he came in to get his wound checked. He thanked everyone again before saying goodnight, following Abby and Connor out to their car. They asked him about his experience as they drove, but he wasn't really paying attention, his excitement building.

The car had barely stopped before he hopped out and ran for the door. He heard them call goodnight, saying they would see him in the morning before they left. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he ran up the stairs, slowing as he reached his door. He stopped to catch his breath before knocking lightly. He grinned as he heard her moving around and the door being unlocked.

The door swung open, and Jess let out a loud scream when she saw him. "Becker!"

* * *

_Hope you're still enjoying it! Getting close to the end now..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Reunion time... Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

Becker smiled widely, opening his arms. Jess jumped into them, kissing him repeatedly as he wrapped his arms around her to catch her and hold her to him. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he carried her into the flat. He spun around, kicked the door closed, and pressed her against it, giving her a hard kiss. He eventually broke away as his arm and lungs protested, and set her down carefully. "Miss me?"

In response, she raised up on her toes to kiss him again, then smacked his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she said when she stepped back. She gave him a small kiss to apologize for hitting him before smiling. "How did you get back?"

"Connor," he said. "Just a couple hours ago. I had to stop by the ARC to get checked out and cleaned up, and then he and Abby took me straight here."

Jess smiled broadly. "I knew he could do it. I missed you so much," she stated, pulling him back to her for another kiss. She froze when she noticed the bandage on his arm. "What happened?"

"Just a scratch," he replied, laughing at her glare.

"I've heard that before."

"It will be fine, promise." He took her hand, leading her into the main room. He paused when he saw the blankets on the couch, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I couldn't sleep in the bed," Jess said for an explanation, staring down at the floor.

Becker dropped onto the couch, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm sorry." He guided her face to his, kissing her deeply. "I missed you," he whispered, planting kisses along her neck. Jess moaned softly and wrapped her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. He continued to whisper words of love and apology against her skin, kissing her lightly all over her exposed flesh.

He moved his hands down her back, sliding them under her shirt to tease the skin at her waist while moving his mouth back to hers. As he was about to lift the shirt over her head, a beeping sound came from the kitchen. He lifted his head to give her a questioning look.

"Dinner," she explained, reluctantly pulling away. "Better turn it off before I burn the place down." She slowly climbed off his lap and walked towards the kitchen.

Becker chuckled, following her across the room. The smell of food reached his nose, and his stomach growled, making Jess giggle.

She reached the oven and pulled out a pizza, glad she had made a large one, planning on leftovers. "You must be starving," she said, setting it down on the counter and grabbing some plates.

Becker nodded, cutting it up and placing a few slices on the plates she handed him. He moved to the fridge to grab some drinks, grinning when he saw the beers on one shelf. He offered one to Jess, but she turned it down quickly, asking for water instead. He simply shrugged, grabbing for the drinks. As his arm brushed against the shelf, he hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked, stepping closer to try and look at his arm.

"I'll be fine, just a little sore. Do you have any pain meds?" He asked, not wanting to be in pain all night.

Jess nodded. "In the bathroom cabinet," she answered automatically, grabbing their food. "I'll take everything into the living room." She arranged everything on the table and sat down, suddenly nervous; trying to decide how to tell Becker her news. A second later she heard him calling her from down the hall, a weird tone to his voice.

Wondering what was wrong as she walked towards him, she froze and gasped in the middle of the hall. She suddenly remembering that her prenatal vitamins were on the same shelf as the pain medicine, and realized he must have seen them. Her guess was proven right a few seconds later as he appeared in the hall, holding the bottle, a look of shock on his face.

"Jess?" He glanced at the bottle again, and then to her, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Surprise," she muttered, turning red. She would have laughed at the look on his face if she wasn't so startled by his reaction. His shocked look was beginning to scare her, and she felt panic building. "Becker?" She said after he had been silent for several seconds. "Say something," she pleaded.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered, stepping forward slowly.

Jess nodded, still frozen in place.

He stopped as he reached her, his eyes dropping to her stomach. When he looked back up at her, he was grinning widely, and reached out to pull her into a hug. He lifted her up, kissing her as he spun her around, making Jess laugh. As he set her down and moved back, his hands dropped to her stomach, flattening one palm against her.

Jess trembled, relief flowing through her. Becker bent down, kissing her lightly before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. He forgot all about the food, deciding he needed her more at the moment.

* * *

_Sorry this one is so short. I was going to put more in here, but I decided to do the M material all in one. If you don't like reading that kind of thing, you can just skip the next chapter, you won't miss anything important. Should have it up in the next day or two. I just want to make sure it comes out alright.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Like I said in the last chapter, this one is pure M. You won't miss any important plot if you want to skip past this type of material. _

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Jess followed Becker silently down the hall, letting him take the lead. He guided her to the bed, pushing her gently down. Scooting back, she laid back on the pillows, watching as he crawled over her. Once he reached her, she wrapped her arms around him as he hovered above her, kissing her softly.

Becker pulled away, trailing kisses down her throat and kissed a path to her stomach. Once he reached it, he lifted her shirt, placing gentle kisses across her skin. Jess shivered, moaning lightly. Becker gestured for her to sit up, and she complied, raising her arms when he tugged at her shirt. She pulled his off quickly before reaching for him again for another kiss. They both moaned at the contact, the kiss quickly turning passionate. Becker guided her back to the bed, running his hands slowly over her skin. Jess gasped as a hand reached her breasts, massaging and teasing each one. He continued down her body, quickly undoing the tie on her sleep pants. Jess lifted her hips and he slid the rest of her clothing off her. Tossing it to the side, he got up and removed his clothes before climbing back over her.

Jess shifted her legs, cradling him between her hips. He lifted her legs up to wrap around him and thrust into her in one swift move. Jess cried out and he froze, worried he'd hurt her. He glanced down at her face, and was relieved to see her smiling. "Don't stop," she gasped, clenching around him. He grinned before placing a kiss on her lips and moving slowly. Jess made little sounds of pleasure, and he couldn't hold back his own moans as they moved together, quickly finding a rhythm. "Missed you so much," Jess said, wrapping her hands around his back and holding him tightly against her.

Becker could only nod, feeling his release already building. Wanting to make sure she was satisfied first, he brought a hand down to where their bodies joined and roughly rubbed his thumb over her. Jess screamed his name, her back arching off the bed and into him. Her body tightened around him send him over the edge, and he murmured her name against her skin as he let go.

Becker hovered over her for another few seconds, not wanting to leave her body. Eventually he felt the last of his energy dissipate, and reluctantly slid out of her, making her whimper at the loss. He collapsed to the side, pulling her against his chest. "I love you, Jessica," he said after he finally caught his breath.

Jess pushed herself up to look at him, smiling widely. "I love you too," she said, scooting up to kiss him. She moved back down, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, her hand splayed across his chest.

They lay silently for a few moments before Jess spoke again. "I was so scared," she whispered.

Becker shifted their bodies so he could lie face to face with her, and raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"I was afraid of what you would say about the baby," she admitted. "And even more afraid that I would have to do this alone." A tear escaped her eye, and trailed down her face before Becker wiped it away softly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me, but I will promise to do everything I can to come back to both of you after every mission."

Jess felt the tears build in her eyes as she smiled at him, moving forward to kiss him. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. She felt him grin as he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. "Again?" she asked, giggling.

Becker just kissed her deeply, running a hand down her side to tease her heated core. She gasped, her body trembling under his ministrations. As she gasped for breath, she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a cocky grin. Glaring at him, she slipped a hand down between them, and squeezed his hard length. His eyes dropped closed as he moaned, his hips jerking automatically. Jess giggled, and he opened his eyes to give her a wicked grin. Jess felt her eyes widen, knowing she was going to pay for that. Her giggles turned into gasps of pleasure as he quickly slid down her body, and nudged her legs apart, placing his mouth on her. Her back arched, and Becker placed a strong arm across her stomach, holding her in place while he brought her slowly back up.

His tongue slipped out to flick against her core, and Jess clenched the sheets, her eyes falling closed. Becker licked and sucked at her while slipping a finger inside her, making her cry out his name. He felt her tensing again, and continued to slowly torture her until she came with a shout, her whole body trembling. As she recovered, he crawled slowly up her body, kissing her skin along the way before he was hovering above her again, and gently pushed inside her. Her eyes opened as he filled her and held her gaze.

Becker began to slowly move inside her, taking his time now that the urgency had left his body after the first time. Jess apparently had different plans, and pulled his head down; placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, making him groan and falter in his movements. She pushed at his chest, motioning for him to roll over. He complied, placing his hands on her hips to guide her to sit atop him. She rolled her hips above him, and he jerked his up into her. She began rocking her hips, his hands guiding her as she moved.

One of his hands slid up gently massage her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples. Jess cried out, clenching around him. He placed the other on her back, and flipped them suddenly, thrusting quickly into her.

Jess felt another release building, and whimpered. "Please." She didn't know if she was begging for more, or for him to stop as her body was overcome with pleasure.

Becker took it as a plea for more, and began moving harder and faster above her. Jess felt her body tense, her back arching off the bed to meet his rough thrusts. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she came again, screaming his name. Becker followed immediately, crying out her name as he released into her, his hips jerking erratically. His arms gave out, and he quickly moved to collapse on the bed beside her. Jess curled back against him, and he brought an arm around to pull her against him, both gasping for air.

* * *

_Phew! I think that's the longest smut scene I've ever written. __Hope you liked it, I went back and changed this about 10 times, and still not sure how good it turned out. _Just one more chapter...  



	11. Chapter 11

_And here's the end. Hope you all have enjoyed this!  
_

* * *

"Wow," Jess gasped, too tired to move.

Becker nodded in agreement, still trying to catch his breath. They lay still for several minutes, before Becker heard his stomach growl, making Jess giggle again.

"We forgot about the pizza," she said.

"I wanted you more," he admitted, making her smile.

"Well, you've had me, so let's get some food in you now," she ordered, forcing herself to slide out of the bed. She reached down to the floor for her clothes, slipping them back on. "Besides, I think your baby is hungry too."

Becker chuckled, quickly slipping his pants on and moving around to grab her hand. He placed the other on her stomach. "Are you hungry, little one?" He said, making Jess smile. Her stomach growled, and they both laughed. "Guess so."

He led her back to the couch, making her sit down. Grabbing the plates, he headed for the kitchen, telling her he'd warm the food back up. Popping it in the microwave, he waited for it to warm up and then brought it back, sitting everything on the table between them.

Jess grabbed the pizza off the plate, taking a large bite. She looked up to see Becker grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just happy," he replied, echoing her statement from a few weeks prior. He grabbed his own food, taking a large bite and sighing in contentment at finally having real food.

Jess smiled back at him as they continued their meal. "Me too." Once she was done, she set her plate down beside his and leaned back against his chest, snuggling against him.

"So you're happy?" She said suddenly. "About the baby, I mean?"

"Are you?" Becker countered.

"I was shocked at first," she told him. "But the more I thought about, the more comfortable I became with the idea. I was just terrified that they would never know their father. I always wanted kids; I just didn't think it would happen this soon." She looked up to meet his gaze, silently telling him it was his turn.

"I honestly never thought I would have any of this," he divulged. "Before I met you, I never really wanted any of it." He reached out to gently touch her face. "I'm scared too," he admitted. "But we chase dinosaurs for a living. I think we can manage a baby," he joked.

Jess chuckled, scooting forward to kiss him. They separated after a few seconds, both breathing heavily. Becker leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Jess jumped back, her eyes widening. "What?"

"Marry me," he said again, giving her a hopeful look.

Jess didn't speak, but tears appeared in her eyes as she stared at him in shock. Becker began to worry, wondering how he had managed to upset her. "Jess?"

"Are you only doing this because I'm pregnant?" She asked, her lip quivering.

"No," Becker replied, rougher than he intended, feeling horrible when Jess winced at his tone. He stood up suddenly, reaching for her hand. "Come with me."

Jess looked at him with confusion, but nodded. He took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom. He released her when they reached the door, and walked quickly across the room to his side of the bed. He pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, pulling something out before returning to her side. Taking her hand, he turned it palm up, and placed the object in it.

Jess gasped, looking at the ring lying on her palm. She felt more tears falling down her face as she glanced back up at Becker. "I don't understand."

"I was going to take you to dinner, somewhere nice," he started, leading her to the bed to sit down. "And ask you properly." He knelt down in front of her, taking her hand and looking up at her. "Jessica Parker, I love you, and I want to marry you." His eyes dropped to their joined hands, worried about her reaction.

Jess stared at him, still shocked. Eventually she realized he was still waiting for an answer, and took in a shaky breath before speaking. "Yes," she whispered. She grinned widely when he raised his eyes to meet hers, looking stunned.

"Really?"

"Really," she said, handing him the ring so he could slide it onto her finger. Jess gazed at the diamond for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and leaning forward to meet his eager kiss.

* * *

_Well, that's all I've got for you. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and everyone that added me to your alerts! It makes me so happy to get all those emails, and hearing what you all think._


End file.
